New Radio
by PhoneStarShocker007
Summary: It doesn't matter, who's in control now, it doesn't matter 'cuz this is NEW RADIO!" Take a seat on the yellow submarine as we read the life and times of sex, drugs, music, and lust. "I present to you Sailors Of The Revolution!"


Okay so where do I start? Probably with my name right? Yeah. That. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm native to rainy-ass-lame-no-sun-shining-always-cold-stays-cloudy-Forks, Washington. I'm fifteen years old and I'm punk. I'm wild, I piss off people just to get a rise, I don't even remember what my natural hair color is, Oh yeah brown, duh. So yeah I have now red hair with blue highlights, one piercing on the right of my lower lip and I'm short. I'm 5'3", C-cup, paler than sugar cubes only with more shape, LOL! You can find me in skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and hightop converse. Or maybe in boxers and a tank or in my PJs. 'Cause I'm badass like that, Hahaa. I resemble Kristen Stewart (as some have said) just tinier.

Back to the present. I'm on a plane right now back to Spoons, as I like to call it. I'm a mega-rock-head! I live off the shrill of a loud guitar and a good loud note. Did I mention I play guitar and can sing? Well yeah th .My favorite band include Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and last but not least Bikini Kill. So today I'm flying back to Daddy-dearest. I'm coming from New York. That's where my mom, Renee and her husband Phil, live. I have been living with her for three years, and I love her I do, but I'm sick of it! She's so overprotective I was on a tighter leash than my friend's dog after he bit some guy's ass. That was funny. Countless times I have ditched school just to get away from going to one side of the block to the next. There is another good thing though about coming back to Spoons! My best friends Jacob, Edward and Jasper and Alice. I love them I remember our last day together we were twelve and we were all playing our instruments, we wanted to be a band, and we were BAD! Like Milli Vanili bad it was all my dad could do not to burn all that crap. In fact the day they dropped me off at the airport I _made _them promise each other and me that we would learn how to play those instruments. I hope they kept the promise.

I remember Jacob Daniel Black, he was a cute kid, bright green eyes that always seemed to sparkle, cute, pink-ish, lips that were in a permanent pout, (I'm So effin jello of his plump lips loser!) And he was a little shorter than me last time I saw him. He had ink black hair that was always shaggy and messy, I loved it. It always smelled girlie though. It's because Rachael and Rebecca (his older twin sisters) would always buy pantene and bath & body works shampoo just to piss him off. He was so skater. The baggy jeans, the t-shirts, and the DC sneakers, and VANS he was amazing loved him to death can't wait to see him! I remember he and Edward would call themselves 'brother from another mother.' they were like twins. It was mostly the eyes that made them look alike, that was it. Coolest guitarist ( wannabe) ever.

I remember Edward Anthony Masen. He was another cute one, same exact eye color as Jake, puffy pink lips. My (when I was twelve) height, and had reddish- bronze hair. Nobody knew what the hell color his hair was. It was always tousled because he kept running his hands through it. He and his brother Jasper very different. Sometimes you don't even think they're related I remember asking Jasper, 'which vag did you come out of?" he laughed. Edward was punk, but really, really softcore. I know right, LAME! I'm hardcore! The only thing punk about him is his taste in music, which is awesomesauce!

Jasper Arnold Masen. Honey colored eyes that made you feel like he's some empath. Creepy. But he was cool. He was literally hilarious. He had the _best_ blonde jokes around. He was always dressed like his brother, model material. Designer clothes and fitted everything. Pretty boys. And they were pretty.

And my little love, Mary Alice Brandon, call her Mary and you just asked for an order of short with death on the side. Alice probably the closest thing we have to Tinkerbell on this planet. She was definately a modern fashionista. She is the best at what she does, he family's rich and she's a spoiled brat but she doesn't show it off. She's not super flashy she goes for the 'punk rose' exspensive look more that GUCCI, GUCCI, GUCCI, her exact words were 'This isn't _Monster in Law_!'.

And now I'm landing yay!! I practically skipped off the plane, I know a totally girlie thing to do, and ran to the baggage claim.

"Bella!" Charlie, dad, said. Or yelled!

"Hey Dad!" I ran to him. I hugged him. Behind him I noticed a group of people three guys and a girl. They were all staring at me. I have problems with stuff like that. I walked away from my dad and looked at the group.

"And what the hell are you lookin' at?" I asked some tan guy's chest.

"Uh hey Bella." He said in a deep husky voice. I knew Jake had a husky voice but _not_ that sexy.

"Who the hell are you?" I said - to his chest again, damn this guy is tall - to him.

He took a step back and yelled, "What the hell, Hells Bells."

OH SHIT!

It's Jacob Freaking Black. I finally looked up at all of him - a lot of work on the neck mind you - and looked at his face. His hair was cut in this sexy way like Taylor Lautner. Oh. My. Damn. Little Jakey _grew up_! He still has those shiny green eyes. But he looks hot. Those used-to-be pink pouty lips, still pouty but now a full on crimson waiting to be kissed. He's not a kid anymore. And he was at least 6'2" and BUFF! What happened to the skinny shrimp I left at home? He was wearing a plaid button down shirt, skinny jeans, a DC cap, and VANS. OMG The bestie is punk - skater! Love him even more.

"OH! Shit what the hell happened, you discover steroids?" I screamed! He laughed at me and hugged me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Can I get a turn?" I looked to find Edward Also As Tall Cullen. He also grew up, pink puffy lips turned up in a smile, same green eyes, and that gorgeous bronze hair.

"Oh My Hayley Williams, EDWARD!!!" I jumped and hugged him!

"Oh look who's here, only me, _only_ Alice, the _only_ one out of you people with style. Jeez I should just leave." Alice said in a tinkling voice.

"No you don't as soon as this idiot stops hugging me I'll get to you. AIR!!!" I screamed into Edward's chest. He let me go. After the gasping, close to fainting, I ran to my little friend Alice! I hugged her and then Jasper came out of nowhere. And guess what he was dressed emo. I gotta say it's a good look for him.

"Whoa, Jazz when did you go emo? Do you cut now too?" I know it's just a stereotype that emos cut, but a lot of them do it and Jasper does have a habit of doing stupid things like that so I was just curious.

"Actually I just dress like it. I mean skinny jeans make me sexy." Ha. Like that's possible.

"Well maybe not sexy, but passible." I said to him, snickering.

"Ouch. Whore." He dramatically rolled his eyes for effect.

"Hoe." I laughed at him.

I turned myself back to DaddyDearest. "So Dad? When are we leaving this airport is cold Brr." I started shivering for effect.

***

AN: Okay people I PROMISE NOT to keep leaving Sunny Spanish Harlem, if u haven't read it, read it. It's _not_ a companion to this story at all. I MIGHT use some of the same OCs though. But other than that please Review That'd be effin amazing.


End file.
